Crazy little thing called Love (One Shot)
by marirosa1979
Summary: Loren is getting married or not! Can she be happy? Who's the groom? Read & find!
**Hi everyone! Yes it's me with a new story! It's a One Shot Leddie which I hope you will read and also review! I heard this song and this idea came to mind! Let me know what you think! But please do it kindly!**

 **Crazy little thing called Love (One shot)**

 **Loren was getting married; she held her dress and was helped by the driver to get into the limo. She arrived at the chapel, it was a very special day, her mom Nora was going to walk her down the aisle.**

" **Hurry sweetie you don't want to be late to your own wedding."**

" **We have plenty of time." Loren replied she couldn't stop smiling.**

 **Both headed towards the chapel, Loren stopped when she saw Mel running towards her.  
"What's wrong?"**

 **Mel was crying. "I'm so sorry Loren." She handed her a folded note. Loren furrowed her eyes.**

" **What's this?"**

 **Mel didn't know what else to say to her best friend. "I'm sorry."**

 **Loren looked at the note and looked at her best friend. "You're scaring me Mel."**

" **Just read it." Loren opened it and read it out loud.**

" **Loren I'm sorry to hurt you like this, I can't go through with this wedding, I didn't mean for this to happen, but I fell in love with your friend Adrianna, we eloped last night. By the time you read this we will be far away. I loved you Loren but not enough to marry you. So sorry! Phil."**

 **Loren's eyes filled with tears. "Wait Phil and Adrianna fell in love? How long was this going on?"**

" **I don't know Loren; I don't have any answers for you."**

 **Nora had to be strong for her daughter and spoke to the wedding director, and asked her to tell the guests that there would be no wedding. She walked back to the limo where Loren was waiting and they went home.**

 **For the rest of the day Loren laid in her bed crying, still trying to figure out what happened. How could she not see what was going on between Phil and her so called friend Adrianna.**

 **The following day Loren had not left her room, and she knew she had to get up and move forward.**

 **Nora finally realized Loren had to cancel the honeymoon in Hawaii she and Phil had booked months ago.**

 **Mel walked in with a cup of tea. "Here this will help you feel better."**

" **Thanks Mel."**

 **Nora sat next to her. "What about Hawaii?"**

" **I'll call in the morning to cancel the reservation." Loren responded.**

 **Mel interrupted. "You're going to lose your deposit."**

" **No your brother Phil is going to lose it, not me."**

 **Mel's eyes widen. "Why don't you go?"**

" **Go by myself on my honeymoon?"**

 **Nora smiled holding her hand. "Why don't you and Melissa go? You could use the time off to relax; you already got the two weeks off from work."**

 **Mel was excited but didn't want to show it. "Why don't you go with her Nora?"**

" **No I think Loren will have a better time with you Melissa, plus I have to work and I can't ask for the time off right now."**

 **Melissa jumped off the chair. "Omg Loren we will have a blast!"**

 **Loren sighed. "I won't be any fun Mel."**

 **Loren repacked her bag and as soon as Mel arrived they left for the airport. After several hours they arrived in Hawaii.**

 **Mel exited the plane smiling. "This is such a beautiful place."**

 **A cab dropped them off at the Fairmont Orchid Hotel; it was a fancy Hotel. Their room had a perfect view of the beach and the many palm trees that surrounded the Hotel.**

 **Mel couldn't wait to hit the beach and Loren stopped her before she changed. "I'm starving Mel, let's get something to eat."**

 **Both girls changed into tank tops and short jean shorts. Loren picked up her hair and Mel pulled her hair into a bun.**

 **The Hotel was serving Buffet style in the dining room; both girls had a light lunch.**

" **Let's sit by the pool for a while."**

" **Great idea."**

 **As both girls left the dining room they walked past the lobby. Mel pulled her sunglasses up to confirm what she saw.**

" **Who is that Lo and you out of all people should know?" Loren was distracted looking through a pamphlet she had picked up. "Who's what?"**

 **Mel grabbed her arm and pointed. "Is that who I think it is?"**

 **Loren's eyes widen. "That looks like Eddie Duran."**

" **Why is he here? Where's that stick fiancé of his?"**

" **Do you think they finally got married?" Mel was trying to see what he was doing.**

" **Please try and pretend Mel, he's here to relax and doesn't need you drooling over him."**

" **He's gorgeous, come on you have to admit that?"**

 **Loren tried not to fangirl but Mel was right, he was gorgeous. Eddie signed a few papers and turned to catch both Loren and Mel looking at him, he smiled and waved and picked up his bag and walked towards the elevator.**

 **Mel let out a soft squeal. "Did you see he smiled at us?"**

" **I saw that Mel, wonder why he's all alone?"**

 **Mel shook her head. "Ha maybe he dumped Miss Toothpick."**

" **Don't say that Mel, he looks so happy when he's with Chloe."**

" **You have to be the nicest fan he has, and how can you like Chloe?"**

 **Loren sighed. "Maybe too nice look what Phil did, I wonder how long he was cheating?"**

 **Mel hugged her. "I'm so sorry my stupid brother hurt you Lo, I never thought he could pull anything like this, he was always messing up and when he fell in love with you and changed all for the better, Lisa was happy he was becoming a responsible man."**

" **Nothing we can do now, he's married and enjoying his honeymoon who knows where." Loren knew she had to move forward and couldn't allow this to stop her from living. "Let's take one of the tours Mel."**

 **Later that evening after returning from sightseeing Loren changed into her bikini and placed a wrap around her hips.**

" **I'm going down to the beach Mel, you coming?"**

" **Yeah I'll catch up, you go ahead of me."**

 **Loren walked towards the beach which was a few feet away; she reached the sand area and placed her feet on the warm sand. The sun was still shinning and it felt so good on her skin. She looked around and a few people were walking by, she sat on a huge rock that laid by the water to take in the view.**

 **After a few minutes Loren got up but realized her wrap was stuck on the edge of the rock and she fell into the water, the undertow wouldn't let her get up and she struggled to pull herself out of the water. She yelled out…"Help!"**

 **At that moment Eddie was walking into the beach area when he heard someone yelling for help, he ran and grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her up, her wrap tore as Eddie carried her out.**

" **You ok?"**

 **She tried placing the wrap back on, her bikini top had loosen and she tried to cover up before anything else happened.**

 **She finally looked up. "Thanks.." She was coughing. "Thank you, you saved my life."**

 **He smiled back. "Glad I got here just on time, are you going to be ok?"**

" **Yes, I'm so embarrassed, I'm a great swimmer and I almost drowned in this small body of water."**

 **Mel was walking out and ran towards Loren and Eddie when she saw them talking.**

" **What happened?"**

" **This stupid wrap got stuck in this rock and I fell in the water, thanks to Eddie I'm fine."**

 **Mel smiled and acknowledged him. "I knew it was you earlier today." She extended her hand. "I'm Melissa Sanders nice to meet you Eddie."**

" **Yeah nice meeting you too." He turned to where Loren stood trying to hold the torn wrap around her waist. "I didn't get your name."**

 **She smiled. "Loren Tate nice to meet you."**

" **Nice meeting you too Loren."**

 **Mel smiled. "So what are you doing here all alone?"**

 **Loren's eyes widen. "That's none of your business Mel."**

 **He chuckled. "It's ok Loren, I broke up with Chloe, and had to get away."**

" **I knew it!" Mel responded, practically cheering. "Loren's fiancée walked out on her on their wedding day."**

 **Loren looked at Mel in horror. "Omg I can't believe you said that! I don't think Eddie cares why we're here."**

" **Sure he does, this was supposed to be Loren's honeymoon, so we came together."**

" **Omg I give up Mel!" She grabbed the wrap that slightly hung on her waist and started to walk away. Eddie stopped her. "Hey Loren it's ok how about you two joining me for dinner?"**

 **Mel was quick to respond. "Yes that would be awesome! What time?"**

 **He looked at his phone. "It's almost 5, how about we meet in the lobby at 7; I know a great place here in Hawaii."**

 **Loren bit her lower lip. "You're too kind but I'm sure you're here because you want privacy and you don't need to hang with us."**

" **Nonsense see you at 7."**

 **He walked away and both Loren and Mel looked at each other. "Wow we're having dinner with Eddie Duran, how's that for a honeymoon?"**

 **Loren rolled her eyes. "I hope you'll know when to speak when we're at dinner Mel, how dare you tell him why we were here, he's going to think I'm a loser."**

" **Nah I think he liked what he saw."**

" **He was just in a relationship Melissa!" Loren growled and walked away.**

 **Mel picked up her towel. "Well let's go and get ready for dinner, we have to look extra beautiful."**

 **Loren walked ahead of her and Mel trailed behind her babbling about something Loren just ignored.**

 **It was 7 when Loren and Mel exited the elevators and walked out to the main lobby. Loren wore a long summer dress that hung halter style around her neck, her hair was loose and wavy and she wore simple make up with a touch of lip gloss.**

 **Mel wore a bright red orange dress, her hair in a braid and nothing else on her face but gloss on her lips.**

 **Eddie appeared from behind. He smiled and guided them to the waiting Limo. Mel smiled and Loren sat quietly, upon arrival to the restaurant they were guided to their chairs. Eddie pulled their chairs out and both ladies sat and thanked him in unison.**

 **He sat down and waved to the waiter. "I'll have a beer." He looked at Loren and Mel. "What can he bring you ladies?"**

 **Loren smiled. "I'll have a mango margarita."**

 **Mel was next. "I'll have dry martini and hold the olive."**

 **Loren looked at her. "You don't like those."**

" **Shhhh I'm gonna like it now."**

 **Eddie smiled. "I get the impression you're best friends?"**

" **We are, we've been friends since kindergarten." Mel responded.**

 **He looked at Loren. "Listen Loren I'm sorry what you went through but that guy that walked out on you was a jerk."**

" **Thanks Eddie."**

 **Mel leaned on her arms. "So was Chloe cheating on you?"**

 **Loren was floored. "How can you assume that Mel?" Eddie smiled. "It's ok Loren, she's right."**

" **I knew it; she didn't look like the type that appreciates a great guy and you were too perfect for her."**

" **Thanks Mel." He slightly blushed.**

 **The waited arrived with the drinks and took their order, they had dinner and talked throughout dinner, Loren seemed more at ease and Mel was her usual self.**

 **Mel's phone buzzed. "It's Adam my boyfriend, I have to take this, excuse me for a second."**

" **Sure Mel, it's ok." Eddie responded.**

 **He turned his attention towards Loren. "So what do you do for a living?"**

" **I'm a masseuse."**

" **Really?" He seemed genuinely surprised and Loren noticed. "Why what's wrong?"**

" **Nothing I can't picture you doing that."**

" **It's a honest profession."**

" **Of course it is and I don't mean anything bad by my comment, you look more like a lawyer, or nurse kind of person."**

" **She smiled. "I tried the lawyer but after my dad walked out on my mom she was left with bills and a daughter to support, so that went out the window."**

" **I'm sorry, you couldn't get a scholarship?"**

" **I tried but too many applicants, I'm on a waiting list."**

" **Where do you and Mel live?"**

" **In Los Angeles."**

" **Well looks like I'm going to look you up when I'm back, I really need a good masseuse."**

" **I'm one of the best in the area."**

" **Really? I've asked around and no one ever mentioned Loren Tate."**

 **She looked around looking to see if Mel was coming back, she felt nervous sitting across from Eddie.**

" **Do you need something Loren? I hope it's ok to look you up once I'm back in L.A."**

 **She smiled. "Of course it would be an honor."**

" **How long will you and Mel be in Hawaii?"**

" **We as in Phil and I were supposed to be here 2 weeks." She down cast her look.**

" **What happen? Did he get cold feet?"**

 **Loren finally had the courage to look him in the eyes. "He eloped with one of my bridesmaids."**

" **Seriously? I'm so sorry Loren."**

 **She shrugged her shoulders. "Hey my dad left when I was 4, I should have expected it."**

" **How can you say that?"**

" **Men don't stick around too long."**

" **Phil was stupid and an idiot, and excuse me for saying this but so was your father, I'm sure you'll find the right guy one day."**

 **She blushed; suddenly she had this weird feeling in her tummy. "Thanks Eddie you're very sweet, but it will be a long time before I date."**

 **He placed his hand over hers. "Listen I can bet my career it will happen Loren, so tell me are you and Mel huge Eddie Duran fans?"**

" **Of course, we never miss your concerts; we were seniors when we were able to go to the front of the line." She stopped and her smile grew. "You sang to me in one of your concerts."**

" **Really? Wish I could remember that."**

 **Mel walked back. "So what did I miss?"**

 **Loren stood up. "Not much Eddie and I have been chatting about everything." She looked at him. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the ladies room."**

 **Mel sat down and looked as Eddie watched Loren walk down the corridor. "She's the best Eddie I'm just sorry my brother hurt her that way."**

 **Eddie narrowed his eyes. "Your brother did this to Loren?"**

" **Yeah it's a long story but I was excited to have Loren become part of my family."**

" **Sorry to say your brother is a jerk."**

" **No offense taken, I know that."**

" **So what else is there to know about your friend Loren?"**

" **Not much, what you see is what you get, she was valedictorian of our senior class, after high school she took two years of community college to become a masseuse, her mom was hurt at work and Loren wanted to help her, alleviate her back pain, she works very hard."**

" **I don't know what Phil was thinking but his loss will be somebody else's gain."**

" **I know and guess what?"**

" **What?" Eddie was curious.**

" **Loren can sing and write songs, she has a killer voice, I begged her to enter your song writing concert a few years back and she wouldn't do it."**

" **That would have been awesome."**

 **Loren returned. "So we can head back? I'm sure Eddie doesn't want spend the rest of his vacation talking to you and I."**

 **Eddie interrupted Loren. "I really had a good time Loren, it's been a while for me, I'm always rushing out the door or running to Jake who has papers for me to sign or look at."**

 **Mel laughed. "You have it hard don't you?"**

" **It's nice to hang with friends and not worry about deadlines."**

 **Loren smiled. "I'm glad we were able to help and thank you as well."**

 **They took the limo back to the Hotel. Loren and Mel thanked him once more and walked to their room.**

" **I never ever imagined we would meet Eddie Duran and have such a great time with him."**

" **You're right Mel it was nice."**

" **Can I say something and promise me you won't get upset?"**

 **Loren shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not in the mood for your craziness Mel."**

" **I think Eddie likes you."**

" **How could you say that? I was going to get married and he just broke it off with Chloe, he's being nice, now if you don't mind I'm going to shower."**

" **Again?"**

" **Yes again!" And she slammed the door behind her.**

 **The following morning Loren got up and went down for breakfast, she went into the dining area and ran into Eddie, and every morning from then on they met for breakfast.**

 **Eddie was in his room when his phone rang. "Hey Pops."**

" **Hey stranger I didn't want to bother you, how's everything going?"**

" **It's going great."**

" **You sound pretty happy, what's up?"**

" **Nothing I met a girl and we've become good friends."**

" **Really? I find that hard to believe."**

" **Why?"**

" **My son Eddie Duran is friends with a girl?"**

" **Yes she's amazing Pops, I can't wait for you to meet her."**

 **Max smiled. "I Can't wait either."**

 **The call ended and Max turned to where Grace was placing dirty glasses in the dish rack. "How's Eddie?"**

" **He seems fine."**

" **Really? That's great."**

" **He said he met a girl there and they're good friends."**

 **Grace furrowed her eyes. "Friends?"**

 **Max chuckled. "Exactly."**

 **The two weeks flew by and Loren and Mel were packing their bags to go back home.**

" **I'm going to miss this place."**

 **Loren sighed. "Me too."**

 **They grabbed their bags and headed to the lobby. Mel walked to the desk to check out.**

" **Leaving without saying good-bye?"**

 **Loren smiled. "Of course not, I was going to call you."**

" **So I'll see you soon?"**

" **Yes I owe you a massage."**

 **Eddie's smile grew. "Then we'll be in touch."**

 **He leaned in and hugged Loren. "I didn't expect to have fun and I want to thank you for that."**

" **I want to thank you too Loren, you're a great friend."**

 **He hugged Mel and the limo arrived and drove them to the airport. Eddie left the following day.**

 **A few days later Loren was putting papers in order at work when the door opened. She looked up.**

" **I thought you were going to call?"**

" **I thought I'd surprise you."**

 **She walked over to hug him, some of the ladies stopped what they were doing to look at Loren talking to Eddie; she smiled and introduced him to everyone.**

 **She took Eddie to one of the rooms and gave him the full body treatment. Almost two hours later.**

" **Loren I feel so relaxed."**

" **I told you I was good."**

 **After that wonderful massage Eddie made sure to call Loren every day. She met Max and he instantly fell in love with Loren, later Loren introduced her mom Nora to Max too. It had been almost a year since Loren and Eddie met in Hawaii and Loren was genuinely happy and smiling a lot more too, but she was also nervous.**

 **Nora noticed. "What's wrong honey?"**

" **Mom I can't do this again."**

" **Do what?"**

 **She turned to look at her mom. "I've fallen in love with Eddie, we're good friend's mom, and I couldn't handle another heart break."**

" **I know Phil broke your heart but you can't think Eddie will hurt you like he did."**

" **I know he wouldn't, but to Eddie we're just friends, he's this amazing Rock star who has all of these women falling at his feet and I have to stand there and smile the day he tells me he's fallen in love again."**

" **I don't know what to say Loren, you can't sit here and have all of these crazy things going through your head, maybe Eddie feels the same way, I've caught him looking at you and it's not a friend kind of look."**

 **Loren sat looking out of the window. "I'm no one special mom, he's use to beautiful women, look at Chloe, and you have to admit she's gorgeous."**

" **That doesn't matter, true beauty comes from within, she hurt him a lot too, don't forget that."**

 **Loren noticed her mom was getting ready to go out. "I came to visit you and now you're leaving?"**

" **I have a date."**

" **With whom?"**

 **Nora bit her lower lip. "Max and I have been going out for a while now."**

" **Are you serious?"**

 **Nora grabbed her sweater. "There are leftovers if you want to eat."**

 **The doorbell rang and Loren opened it. "Hi Max."**

" **Hey you're here, why aren't you picking up your phone?"**

" **Why who's calling?"**

" **Eddie has been trying to reach you."**

 **Loren took out her phone and noticed it was on vibrate. "I'll text him and let him know I'm here."**

 **Nora held Max's arm and waved to Loren. "See you later honey."**

 **Loren walked out the front door and took in the summer night breeze. A car came to a sudden stop and when Loren looked to see who it was, she smiled when she saw Eddie walking towards her.**

" **Hey there stranger."**

" **I've been calling you all day."**

 **Loren bit her lower lip. "I know and I'm sorry, my phone was on vibrate."**

 **He held her hands and sat her down. "Can we talk?"**

 **Loren could feel her heart racing, here was the moment she knew would eventually come.**

" **I think I know what it is."**

 **Eddie laughed. "Really? Are you a mind reader now?"**

" **No but I knew you would eventually tell me you've fallen in love again."**

 **Eddie nervously agreed. "You're right Loren I have fallen in love again."**

 **Loren took a deep breathe. "I'm so happy for you."**

 **He held her chin and made her look at him. "Her name is Loren Tate and I can't stop thinking of her, she's in my dreams and I no matter what I'm doing all I see is you." Loren didn't say anything and studied her reaction to what he had just shared with her.**

" **Loren did you hear me?"**

" **Are you sure Eddie?"**

" **What do you mean am I sure? Of course I'm sure, I just said I love you."**

" **I've been down this road before and…" he stopped her with another kiss. She sighed and knew this time things were real. "I love you too Eddie."**

 **As soon as she said that he gently pulled her towards him and kissed her, Loren wrapped her arms around his neck allowing the kiss to deepen.**

 **Six months later Loren was walking down the aisle and this time her groom was waiting at the other end. The ceremony was simple they wrote their own vowels and after a few words they were pronounced husband and wife.**

 **Congratulatory hugs were exchanged and after a small private dinner with family and close friends, Loren and Eddie were on the Duran Jet, Destination was Hawaii, this time Loren was headed there with her husband Eddie Duran. Mel stood nearby watching the Jet take off into the blue skies. Her boyfriend Adam was there with her. "Loren looked beautiful and so happy, I'm glad this happened for her."**

 **Mel smiled. "I know it did and it's all because of a little crazy thing called LOVE!**

 **The End!**

 **Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoyed this LEDDIE one shot, please kindly review and tell me your thoughts! Hugs and smiles from Mari!**


End file.
